A Trip to the Mall
by Storm0
Summary: One-shot. Bianca wants to prank Nico with help from the Seven and decides to mess with his "Happy Meal". This definitely won't end well for any of them.


_A trip to Burger King_

"Hey Nico, Bianca hurry up!" Percy called from the base of the hill. "Calm down, we're coming Percy" came a reply. 'What would this 2 yr old do without Annabeth?' Bianca thought. Today-after weeks of begging Dionysus and Chiron if they could leave the camp for at least one day-they were finally granted permission and Percy being Percy couldn't wait for even a single second. After reaching the base of the hill Nico and Bianca quickly clambered into the back of the van and settled down next to their friends. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Thalia, Percy and Annabeth were at the front driving. Bianca watched as the camp slowly disappeared out of sight, remembering everything that had happened over the past few months. 'Never thought I'd actually participate in a war, and not just any war but the Second Giant War' she thought to herself. Everyone still had nightmares from time to time about the war and decided going out would help distract their thoughts off of the war.

Finally arriving at their destination they got out the van and stretched their sore legs. Knowing Annabeth was going to start on her architecture nonsense, the group quickly moved inside. "Gods I'm starving, let's go eat something people" Percy moaned. "We just got here Percy, let's eat later and instead go play at the new sword fighting arena they opened here" Annabeth offered. "Yeah, and I heard they are giving prize money to those who win" Piper piped in **(See what I did there? I am just so smart)**. "Prize money? How do you guys know this and I don't?" Percy questioned. "Who cares, let's just go quickly" Nico asked. "Alright, alright, just know that I'm not going to go easy on you guys" Percy replied. "Same here" everyone chorused.

"You cheated" Percy complained. "Of course, because it's possible to cheat in a fight isn't it Percy?" Thalia retorted. "How old are you two? You're fighting like your three" Annabeth said in a motherly manner. "Seriously, it's just a game, calm down both of you" Jason added. "Guys can we go eat now? I'm hungry" Frank asked. "Me too" Hazel added. "Alright guys give your money and tell me what you want, I'll go get it while you guys grab a table, remember to save me a seat" Percy said. Everyone listed out what they wanted with Nico repeatedly saying 'Remember I want a Happy Meal'. "Wait up I wanna come too!" Leo suddenly called out as he ran to catch up to Percy.

"So are we going to carry out the plan now? Leo asked excitedly. "Yeah, I can't wait for his reaction" Percy replied just as excitedly.

 _Flashback_

"Alright everyone's here, now Bianca, can you explain why you wanted all of us to gather in my cabin after curfew? And why is Nico not here?" Percy asked as he sat down along with everyone else. "Well... I wanted to prank Nico when we go to the mall this weekend, it's not exactly a prank but kinda similar to one" Bianca started. "Prank? You? No way, I thought you didn't have a single bad bone in your body" Leo exclaimed. All the girls started laughing. "What? I agree with Nico, I've never seen or heard Bianca do something bad, heck even Jason and Frank have done worse things than her and that's saying something" Percy said curiously. "Hey!" Jason and Frank shouted. "Oh gods, you thought Biancaa didn't have a single bad bone in her body! You've never heard about what she does? Well there was this one time where Bianca-" Annabeth began before Bianca jumped on her, trying to get her to shut up, which worked. "Anyways, you guys all know how Nico has loved McDonalds since he was a child right? So he is most likely to order a Happy Meal when we go to eat..." Bianca explained the plan with a few suggestions from the rest of the group.

 _End flashback_

A few minutes later, Percy and Leo walked back and distributed the meals. "I said Happy Meal Percy, Happy Meal. Its spelt as…forget about the spelling but it comes in a red box" Nico complained. "I know what a Happy Meal is Nico, its a burger, a drink and fries and that's what you got didn't you?I don't know why you're complaining" Percy responded, already prepared for this question."You aren't two Nico, just eat"Bianca added with a grin. "Alright fine, and Percy, you forgot that Happy Meals also contain a toy" Nico grumbled and he started to eat not noticing everyone was watching him. After everyone finished their food they all turned to Nico, waiting for his reaction. "So how was your meal without the glorious and 'appealing' red box Nico?" Piper asked, trying her best not to laugh as she made finger quotes around the word appealing. "Well it tasted amazing like always but it looks much better with the box…and I wanted the Mythomagic cards that they give with it" Nico mumbled. "Tasted fine did it?" Leo asked again. "Yeah…why? What happened? What did you guys do to it?" Nico asked suspiciously. "We didn't DO anything to it" Percy started before deciding to tell him "It's just that what you had wasn't from McDonald's…it was from Burger King" Percy managed to say before everyone burst out laughing. Nico fainted.

In the end Percy had to carry Nico back to the van and then to the newly constructed Hades cabin. When Nico woke up after a few days, he spent the day washing his mouth and chasing Percy around camp. Lesson learnt: Never lie to Nico about getting something from McDonalds for him but getting iit from somewhere else unless…you have a death wish **(I had to end it with another one pun, it was necessary)**.

* * *

 _So how was it? Should I add another chapter? Read and Review!_


End file.
